


Bondage

by PagingPaige



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Response. Bondage & Nico Rossi (Original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



Nico Rossi is a man of power, wealth, and influence. He had crafted a life that allowed him to play God among his men. Every day, he chose whether a man lived or died, determined the fates of the young men who sought out a life of crime under his thumb. He told himself he was untouchable, comforted himself with the fact that he could topple the government if he wanted. That was the kind of power he thought he had, and while he certainly had a considerable amount of power, by way of blackmail, he couldn't topple governments and he certainly wasn't untouchable.   
  
He'd started seeing her a few years ago in an attempt to heighten his sex life by becoming a true master in all things. He'd been gifted a servant, a young girl no older than twelve to settle a debt by her father. Nico had quite the hopes for her, particularly if she was to develop as beautifully as her mother had. He would wait to touch her, instead grooming her to be a loyal servant eager for his affections. She would stay a virgin until he deemed it time to take it, part of the payment he was owed. The unfortunate part was that he didn't know what he liked anymore and he'd become increasingly more aware of the complete incapacity to _feel_ that had developed over the decades. He was cold and immovable, like stone left to guard a parapet. He could hardly make use of the girl he'd been gifted with if he remained the same.   
  
He had no patience or need for therapy. No one would be privy to what he did. No one would be able to turn on him, simply because he wanted a well trained house slut. How he found her information, he couldn't remember anymore. All he knew was that she was the one person who had control of _him_.   
  
He had fought her tooth and nail, almost every step of the way. At first, Nico had discovered that a beating - by whip, flog, or paddle - made him _feel_ again. She'd tried restraints next and he hated them with a burning passion, loathed how it left him exposed and at her mercy. He wore only boxer briefs with her, if she allowed him even that. What they had wasn't about sex, though he couldn't deny how often he left with a throbbing cock, which he buried in the first whore he found. What they had was about power. She was his match, his equal. There was no other like her.   
  
He certainly would never allow another to string him up by padded shackles, naked, in a dark basement-turned-dungeon, and blindfolded. Nico would never be so vulnerable for another person. Isa made him _feel_. She could tie him up whenever she wanted.   
  
Who knew bondage could feel so good?


End file.
